


Light The Way

by crazyinfj



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Through the eyes of Obi-Wan, Twin Suns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Two lights, once together, forced apart.Funny how the two suns would mirror their parents.Febuwhump Day #8 Prompt: Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Light The Way

It shouldn’t be him, Obi Wan knows. 

He shouldn’t be here by Padme as she’s delivering. It should be Anakin, the child’s father, witnessing new life. 

Except Anakin is planets away taking lives. 

— 

“It is a boy.” The droid says, and Padme looks up from her exhausted state. 

“Luke,” It’s a sturdy name for a weak child. A name of a gentle saint, St. Luke of the biblical texts. A gentle yet fierce warrior. Will the name fit? As soon as Obi-Wan sees the eyes of Padme and Anakin in the boy’s, he knows Luke will grow into the name. 

“Here is the girl.” 

Obi-Wan is thrown for a surprise as he adjusts his arms to hold another infant, facing towards Padme to show her the tiny face. 

“Leia.” 

Obi-Wan has never heard that name before. But it’s a strong name, and he doesn’t realize how much will contrast the girl. Leia, meaning weary, is not a reflection of a child. It is the reflection of a wife, who has lost all that she had ever loved. 

A mother who is tired of fighting. 

Only after minutes of holding the two babies, the twins suns, does Obi-Wan realize that he can feel the life force of Padme slipping. 

It’s receding like a wave. Fast and strong, gravity is pulling away, and Obi-Wan is the moon right now, determining her path. 

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep.” Obi-Wan whispers, bringing the children up to her eye level. “They need you.” 

Padme doesn’t answer, and Obi-Wan watches her face go from pained to relaxed. 

Her force signature, once glowing, is now only a dim light, eaten away by a dark world. 

The light of the two suns is not enough to feed Padme Amidala. Nothing will ever be enough anymore, because her force signature was intertwined with one of the brightest force flares Obi-Wan has ever known. And now that he’s gone, Padme has only her own little light, and not the will to nourish it. 

In silence, Obi-Wan holds the hand of Padme until it turns cold, and then, with the future of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and High Republic Senator Padme Amidala in his arms, he turns away from another fallen friend. 

Two lights, once together, forced apart. 

Funny how the two suns would mirror their parents. 

— 

The light will always destroy the dark. 

That’s what they teach to the children of the galaxy. But from a youngling’s age, the Jedi know better. 

Sometimes, the dark wins. It wins when it takes our best friend, partner, and your other half, and turns him against everything you have ever loved. 

And sometimes, it takes explosions to pierce the dark. The dark is pierced when two headstrong teenagers meet and restart a galaxy wide rebellion. 

That’s what Luke and Leia are, lights. Now reconciled, the two are forces in nature, both together and separate. 

Luke is a lighthouse, strong in nature, steady and unforgiving to the wind and waves against him. Darkness tries to swallow him, and yet, the lighthouse shines on. He’s a beacon of hope for those who have none. 

Leia is a bonfire. Bright and hungry, she consumes what is in front of her. Burning through her opposition, demanding to be seen, hot and fiery. Yet, at the same time comforting to the lost, warmth to those cold. 

It’s the teachings of the Lars and Organa’s that nurtured their light, but a light is born from a spark. Padme and Anakin, in their own ways, were sparks of fire, too close to ever live happily ever after, but they had sparked and died, but not without leaving something, some people, behind. 

The twins suns have reconciled. Obi-Wan, despite having been taught to not believe that light does not always win, knows that if anyone can reawaken the spark of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, it is his own remnants that can. 

So now, it’s Obi’s turn to explode into light. 

Staring directly at a man he once loved, a boy he once taught, now a face unrecognizable, he lets the light take him. 

The twin suns don’t need a moon anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who mixed up dates and filled a prompt _after_ the date?
> 
> This girl. Crazyinfj. Yep. So this work is actually just backdated. Ooops. Didn’t mean to do that. 
> 
> [Crazyinfj’s Tumblr! (aka the writer)](http://crazyinfj.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Eylle9’s Tumblr! (aka the beta, who I gave no time to edit this cuz she was asleep and I am impulsive and wrote the is in twenty minutes)](https://tumblr.com/blog/eylle9)


End file.
